Heart Vacancy
by GothicaWaywardAngels94
Summary: Life is made hard for Gabriel Singer when his father, Bobby, takes in three orphaned boys... and the oldest just annoys him to no end, with those green eyes and that 'know it all' smirk that he alone should have. Dean/Gabriel AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!** **If we owned Supernatural… it'd probably be slash!**

**Warning: in a few chapters it will be slash! Not heavy slash but slash!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

They pushed him to the ground in the school parking lot, and a crowd soon gathered around them to watch the impending fight.

"Come on, _Samantha, _fight back!" the aggressor yelled at the twelve year old that looked rather like a ten year old comparing to the others.

"You sure you want that to happen, you dickhead? Cause I heard last time he knocked you out cold." Jessica said from behind.

"Jess, stay out of this!" Gordon growled at her.

"Oh, and by the way, Mrs Milton's on her way now." Jessica said again.

Gordon looked back at her at that last comment, then smirked at Sam while delivering one last kick.

"You're lucky your little girlfriend was here to rescue you, Wimpchester." Gordon said as he left.

Jess immediately ran to Sam's aid, helping him up and picking up his books.

"Thanks for calling Mrs Milton." He said, softly.

"Oh, I didn't call her, I just knew Gordon couldn't get any more suspensions." She replied with a smile. "Plus, we both know you could've beaten the crap outta him, why didn't you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna get to the bathroom and clean the blood off my shirt before principal Harvelle sees it." He said

"Yeah, good luck with that." She replied as they walked into the school.

* * *

Dean walked home slowly, cigarette in his hand and a bottle of whiskey at his lips. He looked down at his legs to see a very angry John Winchester waiting on the porch. John grew angrier when Dean lit the cigarette.

" 'Sup, pops?" Dean asked, walking past him.

"Excuse me? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" John asked, turning his oldest around.

"Chill, pops. At least I came home before midnight, right?" Dean retorted as he tried to open the front door, missing the lock a few times.

He sputtered out a laugh when he father gripped his face.

"Are you drunk?" John asked, to which Dean stared full on laughing.

"Dear God, you are drunk, aren't you?" he asked again, louder than before.

Dena swatted his hand away.

"I am not drunk, okay? I'm just… tired." He slurred, stumbling into the house.

John took the bottle from him and poured its contents down the sink.

"You so much as even think about a beer and I swear I will kick you out of this house so fast it'll make your head spin." He said, pointing the bottle at Dean before tossing it in the trash.

"Very ironic." Dean stated, sitting on the kitchen counter.

John scoffed, preparing a cup of coffee for his son.

"Who the hell sold you that, anyway. You're barely eighteen." He said.

"I kinda found it in the back of the car. Something you wanna tell me, dad?" Dean said, holding his head.

He got up soon after and went to his room, laying down on his bed and trying to go to sleep. Then, he felt someone tapping on his knee. He looked around to see Sam holding a glass of water and aspirin. He handed them to his brother.

"Thanks, Sammy." He said, sitting up in the bed.

"You need to stop trying to piss dad off. He's got enough on his plate already." Sam said.

"Hey, language," Dean warned. "And what I do to get a rise outta dad should be none of your business, squirt."

Dean suddenly, but playfully, pushed him off the bed.

"You wanna know a secret… I'd rather dad be angry at you than all stonefaced with me and Adam, at least anger is valid emotion." Sam said, leaving the room.

"You and me both buddy, you and me both." Dean replied, before dozing off.

**Yeah, I made Adam an OFFICIAL Winchester! Just cause it'll help to further my plot… a lot.**

**Tell us what you think, please, and this chapter was written by both Tamiko and Deanna.**

**Sorry its so short**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, HEAD'S UP: HARSH (ISH) LANGUAGE AHEAD, CHARACTER DEATH, MENTIONS OF BLOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: KRIPKE OWNS SPN, I JUST WATCH IT, AND READ IT, AND WRITE FANFICS TORTURING THE CHARACTERS… **

**NOTE: DEAN IS 18, SAM IS 12 AND ADAM IS 2**

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of screaming infant. He groaned as he walked to the source of the disturbance – the bathroom.

"Come on, Adam! You gotta have a bath before you go out today." He heard his father say, before a rather large splash of water.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" he heard the toddler scream.

"Come on, kiddo. You have to be clean if you want to go to Aunt Missouri's today." John pleaded.

"You two mind keeping it down in here, some of us are actually trying to sleep here." Dean said

"DEAN!" Adam yelled as he ran towards his brother.

"Will you get him to take a bath, please? And we're leaving in an hour." John said, leaving for the kitchen.

The sound of giggling and splashing could be heard from the bathroom, followed by Dean whining over getting splashed and Adam laughing even harder. John laughed too, he couldn't help it. He walked to Sam's room and woke him up.

The rest of the morning was spent with the brothers bickering over the last slice of toast, Adam spilling juice on his shirt – twice, Dean begging to drive the Impala to school – and John telling him 'hell no', and dropping Adam off at Missouri's for the day.

* * *

Later that day, Sam was in the middle of a conversation with Jessica when Gordon pushed him to the ground.

"Oops, I guess I don't pick up midget vision." Gordon said, laughing.

"Could you stop being so ass retarded, Gordon. It's not funny." Jess said, helping Sam up.

Gordon pushed him back to the ground.

"Filth like _that_ belongs on the floor." Gordon said.

"And assholes like you belong in jail." Jess replied.

Sam got up immediately at that last comment. He looked at Jess closely and shook his head slightly at that.

"What did you just say, bitch?" Gordon said, pushing Sam out of his way.

"I said: assholes like you belong in jail… and from what I hear you're one strike away from juvie." She said.

"Well ain't that pathetic? Winchester needs a stupid bitch to defend him… guess faggot really does run in the family, huh?" Gordon teased.

The next thing Sam knew he was punching Gordon repeatedly in the face, causing blood to gush out of his nose.

"Don't you dare say that word again or I swear I'll pound your fucking face in!" Sam yelled as Jess pulled him back.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Milton asked as she saw the small crowd gathering.

She looked closer to see a bloody Gordon Walker sprawled on the ground and an equally bloody Sam Winchester being held back by two other boys and a girl. She pulled them off Sam and pulled him aside.

"Sam, what's going on?" she asked.

Silence. Sam just stood there in silence, staring at his feet.

"Gordon Walker is an obnoxious Neanderthal who likes to prey on the weak and use derogatory terms to describe his peers and their families." Sam said, after a while.

"Oh," Mrs Milton said, "But that doesn't give you the right to bash his face in, now does it?"

"I think calling someone's brother a faggot and Jessica a stupid bitch is grounds enough to get your face bashed in." Sam replied.

"Excuse me? He said what?" she asked, flicking her red hair out of her face.

Just then, Dean walked up with Adam on his side.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to your face?" he asked, checking Sam for wounds.

"It's not my blood, Dean, calm down." Sam replied.

"He was in a fight with an older boy." Mrs Milton said

"Let me guess: Gordon." Dean said. "Kid's been picking on Sam for about a year now."

"Well then, I guess I have to have a talk with his Gordon senior on Monday. I may just suspend him from graduation next week." Mrs Milton said, taking wetnaps out of her bag and cleaning the blood off  
Sam with a grimace.

"I wanna talk to John about all this, too, first thing Monday." She said as she finished.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Mrs Milton." Dean said.

They walked home slowly, Sam now holding a sleeping Adam.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said, slowing down a bit,

"No, I carried him all the way from Missouri's, I am beat." Dean argued.

"No, no it's not that." Sam said "It's just that, there's this girl at school and…"

Dean gave a smirk.

"And what? Don't tell me Sammy's got a little crush?" Dean probed.

"You know what, never mind." Sam said.

"Come on tell me who it is, Sam. Is it that weird Ruby chick from your social studies class? Dean teased.

"No it's not! Just… just shut up, okay?" Sam said.

"Whatever…" Dean smirked as he walked.

They saw police cars parked outside their home, and immediately, Dean ran to see what it was.

"Officer Brennan, what's going on?" he asked, sounding worried.

The officer didn't answer for a bit, as if thinking of what to say. Sam walked over to them with a now awake Adam.

"I don't know how else to say this, boys… you're father has been shot in a liquor store robbery… he didn't make it…" Officer Brennan spoke calmly.

Sam froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Adam was wailing as if he understood just what was happening. Dean could only say one thing….

"No,"

* * *

**This chapter was written by Deanne… tell me what you think.**


End file.
